


Have A Seat

by karadanverz



Series: Matchmaking at its Finest [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amaya is her sidekick, Avalance will rise bitches!, F/F, Minor Swearing, Zari is apparently the only one with eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Zari see's avalance so she recruits Amaya to get them together.





	Have A Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic for avalance and I haven't written in a while, so sorry about the quality. I hope you guys like it! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Find me on tumblr @Sanvers-deserved-better

"Have a seat." Zari said, gesturing to the folding chair in the middle of her quarters. Amaya did as instructed and sat down. 

Zari had set up a card table and two chairs opposite each other in the small bedroom. It looked like a makeshift interrogation room, and it kind of was.

"What's going on?" Amaya asked, confused as to why she was summoned.

Zari walked over to where Amaya was sitting. "Agent Ava Sharpe."

"What about her?" Amaya asked

"Captain Sara Lance." Zari continued.

"What are you getting at here?" Asked Amaya, genuinley not understanding what her friend was trying to do

"You really don't see it?!" Exclaimed Zari

"See what?" Asked Amaya, still oblivious.

"They're gonna bang!" Shouted Zari, just a tad too loud.

Amaya blinked "They're going to what now?"

"Sorry, forgot you're from the 30's. How do I say this... They're hot for each other." Zari explained.

"I heard what you said, smartass. They're not going to bang! They hate each other! Ava is always yelling at Sara and the team, they're always arguing about something, they've gotten into a physical fight, and since they met, Sara hasn't stopped talking about how much she hates- ohhh." 

"Yup." said Zari, glad Amaya finally reached her conclusion.

"What do we do about this?" Asked Amaya, suddenly amused by her newfound information.

"Well" Zari started "we could wait out this slowburn until they finally realize they love each other, or we could... speed up the process."

"You mean we could play matchmaker?" 

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Zari  
______________________

Sara walked into her office to find Zari and Amaya standing there. It looked as if they were waiting for her. 

"What's up?" Sara asked

"Have a seat." Said Amaya

Sara raised an eyebrow at the two women as she walked to her desk chait and sat down.

Zari and Amaya exchanged a look before Zari began talking.

"Ava Sharpe" she said.

Sara sat up straighter in her chair "What about her?" She asked

Amaya started her prepared monolouge "Zari and I have noticed that recently, the two of you have started spending more time together and the bickering between the two of-"

"You seem to have a little... crush on Agent Sharpe." Zari interrupted

Sara scoffed "A crush?"

"Well that's the G-rated summary of what's going on inside that bisexual brain of yours. I can go into more detail." Zari said.

Amaya elbowed her friend in the ribs to keep her from going into "more detail"

Sara crossed her arms over her chest "And what makes you think I have feelings for that pretentious Time Bureau bitch?"

"Um, we have eyes." Said Zari

"And ears." Amaya added 

"Well, it seems the two of you need to go to the Med Bay and get those checked because you couldn't be more wrong."

Zari and Amaya looked at each other. They knew that trying to convince Sara of her feelings was a lost cause at this point. "Okay. I guess we were wrong." Amaya said and with that, she and Zari turned around and walked out of the office

"What do we do now?" Asked Amaya

"I have a plan." Said Zari

"What is it?" Amaya asked suspiciously

"You'll see. Do you happen to have a fishing rod?"

"No, but I think Nate does. Why?" 

"Let's just say the Christmas party won't be boring this year." said Zari as she walked towards Nate's quarters, leaving Amaya to wonder what her friend had planned.  
______________

The annual Legends Christmas party was in full swing. Everyone was wearing something festive and chatting with one another.

Ray and Sara were reminiscing about their memories of Team Arrow, while Nate and Mick were telling Leo about previous missions. 

Amaya walked up to Zari who was watching her friends discussions. "Well?" Asked Amaya

"Well what?" Replied Zari, pretending she didn't know what Amaya was referring to.

"What's your grand plan?" Clarified Amaya

Zari was about to answer when a portal opened and out stepped none other than Ava Sharpe.

Amaya whipped her head from Ava to Zari. "Did you do this?" She whisper-shouted to her friend

"You actually showed up." Said Sara as she walked towards Ava. "Thanks for coming." Said Sara sincerely.

"Thanks for inviting me." Ava said smiling for a brief moment before looking around the waverider

Everyone resumed their conversations and the party went back to normal.

Zari was staring at Mick, Sara, and Ava who were in the middle of debating what time period had the better alcohol. Zari looked amazed by the fact that this had actually worked.

"How did you know-" Amaya started to say something but stopped.

"I didn't think this would actually happen." Said Zari. she was just as surprised as Amaya.

"Now what?" Amaya asked.

"Now, we get them seprate from the group." Replied Zari

Amaya walked over to where Mick was standing and conversing with Ava and Sara. "Hey Mick, I can't get the bottle opener to work. Can you help me?" She asked, trying to stay as cool as possible so Sara wouldn't suspect anything.

Mick took a swig of beer before turning and followig Zari to the kitchen. 

Ava and Sara continued talking as Zari stealthily tiptoed until she was about 5 feet behind them. She pulled up a chair from the table and stood on it, fishing rod in hand. 

When Sara finally noticed the shenanigans going on behind her, it was too late. Zari was standing on a chair, using a fishing rod to suspend a sprig of mistletoe over the heads of her and Ava.

Ray choked on his red and green Christmas cookie, which made Nate turn around and see the scene that was going on behind him.

"Really? That's why you asked to borrow my fishing rod?" He asked.

Zari ignored him and turned her attention back to the women in front of her. "You know the rules." She said, smiling.

Ava adjusted her blazer and Sara turned around t give Zari and Amaya a look that said You're lucky it's Christmas She then turned to Ava and shrugged.

"As much as I don't want to do this..." Sara started

"We have to..." Ava continued

"I mean..." Sara said, stepping closer to Ava

"Who are we to go against tradition..." Ava continued, stepping closer to Sara

Sara smirked and then she put a hand on Ava's shoulder, got onto her tip toes, and closed the space between them.

The kiss wasn't too long or too passionate, but it was enough to warrant a series of "Whoo"s from the guys.

When Sara pulled away, she looked up at Ava. It was as if they were in their own little world for a moment. Sara quickly snapped out of it and whipped her head around to face the other legends, trying to look as if she were unfazed by the kiss.

"Happy?" Ava asked the Legends.

Sara turned to face Zari who gave her a shit-eating grin, moments before she fell off the chair she was balancing on and onto the floor.

Sara chuckled and the atmosphere of the party quickly recovered.

Amaya walked over to Zari and helped her up.

"Told you." Said Zari "They're hot for each other."


End file.
